fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Tempest
Ace Tempest (エース・テンペスト, Ēsu Tenpesuto) is guild master of quite famous Iron Heart Guild, which is located on the Mochina Island, as well as the legend of Magic World, known for his great achievements from the very beginning of his adventures. Taken in consideration as a King-esque figure, Ace is a descedant of Tengo Family, one of the noble families, which recide somewhere in the world, however he decided to be on his own, eventually giving the title of the ruler to his younger brother. Renowned as a Storm Rage God of Seven Ice Seas (七氷海の嵐烈神, Shichihyōkai no Ranresshin), he is a very strong magician, who managed to defeat manu enemies on his path, create his own powerful guild and standing his own ground with Chains of Disaster Organization. In Balaur Vengeance series he is a mayor character, who helps Hayashi Aririki and Takamiya Tengo in their attempts of destroying the CoD organization once and for all. Appearance Ace is best described as the tall and attractive man, who can catch the eyes of others just being in a crowd. He is fair-skinned, and has a muscular build, which is the result of his uncountable training and harsh obstacles on the road of his adventures; also, he seems to rarely, but surely train himself in order to keep the form. Even though he survived many traps and dangerous places through the course of his adventures, his body is seen without any traces of scars or wound signs. Ace has eyes with the mixed colour of golden and amber, and has very long purple hair, which he ties in a ponytail. An almost running gag is when Ace is rounded by a crowd of his fan-girls, his hair often seals the feeling of jealosy in girls, which makes Ace feel a bit nervous and uncomfortable, when someone mentions this. Yet, he didn't always be with long hair, as when the time called for it, Ace easily changed his hair cut. All in all, he is indeed an attractive man, the one, who often is seen in top of "What wizard would you like to be your boyfriend?" ranking in "Weekly Sorcerer" or in "Perfect Boyfriend" list in another Mage-based magazine. Ace has many attires as a Guild Master and Mage, who is often on duty. In general, when he is out of missions and simply resides in his guild, he wears robes with floor-reaching length with the colour of purple and white being the main one, and pointed red shoes. As a guild master and the one, who possesses the title of Tempest Family, Ace wears a lot of jewelry, which he collected over his years of adventuring, though he wears his hoop earrings since childhood. When on missions, Ace wears white shirt and white pants with purple armor-like jacket and black boots. Also, Ace is seen with his sword on missions. Other than that, he carries himself confidently and usually has an easy smile on his face. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Physical Development *'Great Physical Strength' *'Great Physical Speed and Reflexes' *'High Agility and Dexterity' *'Great Durability, Endurance and Stamina' *'Altered Physiology' **'Demonic Physiology' *'Keen Intellect' Magical Development Sin Maryoku.png|Ace's released Magic Power creates the illusion of all of his Take Over forms behind him Sin Immence Maryoku.png|Ace's Magic Power takes a form of an enormous thunderbolt Immense Magic Power *Magical Aura *'Magic Skills User' Take Over: Beast Soul Dramon Soul Blietkrieg.png|Beast Soul: Blitzkrieg Ace Kitakitsune.png|Beast Soul: Boreas Fox Ace Demon Cry.png|Beast Soul: Banshee Scream Ace Raven Greed.png|Beast Soul: Viento Purpuro Profundo Ace Wild King Color.png|Beast Soul: Wild King Ace Damned Soul.png|Beastd Soul: Murcielago Ace Second DS Color.png|Beast Soul: Zauberbiest Take Over: Beast Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Bīsuto Sōru lit. Confiscation: Soul of Beast King): Beast Soul is a subspecies of Take Over: Animal Soul that deals with magic-capable species native to Earth Land; this type of Take Over also revolves around the transformations of all or parts of body into that of various monsters, gaining the enhanced attributes and abilities of that form such as increased strength, speed or durability. A number of these beast forms can be used by a single Mage, being "recorded" by encountering the different beasts and taking them over. It is said that the user actually defeated the beasts before "recording" their form. This is Ace’s trademark, his primary Magic with which he managed to conquer up to seven different mystical and powerful creatures, something that allows him to easily interact with the wild and dangerous environment, and beat his opponents, of course. *'Beast Soul: Blitzkrieg' ( , Bīsuto Sōru: Burittsukurīku lit. Soul of Beast King: Strong Voltage Thunder Lizardman): Beast Soul: Blitzkrieg is the name for Ace's first ever Beast Soul. Captured, when Ace was fourteen years old, Beast Soul Blitzkrieg is a sub-type of , another type of Beast Soul, which allows its users to transform themselves into the Thundalamanders (サンダラマンダー, Sandaramandā), with the elemental affinity for Lightning Magic. Even though, this form is based on Lizardmen, Ace doesn’t takes over their full form and physical appearance. Rather than that, while using this form, Ace transforms his body to the point that he takes on the appearance of a human clad in the scaled armor. He gains two horns and a forehead plate, which may be the equivalent for Lizardmen’s plate that covers their forehead, his hair becomes blue in color and quite long, which also serves as an alternative for Lizardmen’s mane. The spiked scales are changed now, and they are serving as the blue scale-like armor over his body and a long tail, all of what gives him an appearance similar to Requip Magic rather than general Take Over forms; moreover, it gives him similarity with , yet this Take Over isn’t connected to the latter. Ace’s Blitzkrieg form also adorned with different types of jewelry and a necklace; something, which named as "the modification from his own Magic Power". While being in this form, Ace saves all of his body’s sensations and he is able to move his tail and use it even in battle; according to his words, the tail itself is quite heavy, and when utilized in battle, it can give a considerable damage to the desired target. Being the sub-type of Beast Soul: Lizardman, Ace utilizes the form, which is highly suitable for close-ranged combat. This form easily can be considered as the strong defensive form, the one which is able to withstand multiple blows of different power without taking a fatal damage. Finally, within this form, Ace is not only able to utilize the might of the dragons and overwhelmingly augment his performance, but use an enhanced version of usual Lightning Magic. **'Scales': when utilized, this form of Beast Soul grants its users with the extremely powerful in their own sense scales. The scales over the body greatly augment the Mage’s resistance, defense, endurance and durability; moreover, if there was anyone strong enough to break the scales, their limbs surely would be damaged from doing so, and of course, the power to break the scales must be incredible and immense. Even if not spiked, the scales over the body causes damage to the opponent merely every time they strike the Mage; as a passive attribute of Thundalamanders, when anybody makes a contact with the scales, they may be stroke with a small amount of electricity, something which is related to the Thundalamanders’ ways of self-defense. The said electricity actually accumulates in their body, so that after a barrage of blows, Ace’s opponent will suffer from paralysis; Thundalamanders use this in order to hunt down their prey. **'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is either a Caster Magic or Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of lightning; in Ace’s case, he utilizes both styles within his Beast Soul: Blitzkrieg and his weapon, Drachen Blitz. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, Ace modifies his eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which he can alter the movement of, allowing him to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Ace can cast lightning from his body and effortlessly control it, channeling the lightning through his body and not only. As Lightning Magic allows its users to control lightning even from the distant and external sources like sky, Ace is able to do the same thing. Ace is the Lightning Mage (of sorts), who makes the use of his lightning powers in all-round manner. He manipulates the external lightning so that he would strike his enemies from the long range and surely paralyze them within the extreme voltage of his element. As lightning produces a large quantity of light, Ace may blind his opponents with a greatly concentrated light from his electricity, but he rarely does so. In close combat, Ace empowers his parts of body with lightning, increasing his physical strength and speed; this allows him to propel his body and on high speed strike his enemies with lightning-based punches and kicks. As he was able to take over a Thundalamander, the creature known to be a lightning-based equivalent for Lizardmen, Ace has very changed body; he has great lightning resistance and is able to easily survive the lightning blast from other Mages. Moreover, his scales passively conduct electricity, which is the attribute of Thundalamanders, and is able to not simply deflect the incoming damage, but also attack his opponents with it. As the master of Lightning Magic, Ace may shape the created lightning into different forms, like he makes it with several spells in his arsenal. As there is another way of utilizing Lightning Magic, literally through the user’s body and basing on the bioelectricity, something which is incredibly dangerous and can lead to severe damage and even the Mage’s death when improperly utilized, Ace harnesses this power in a specific manner. When he amplifies his bioelectric currents, he makes it on an enhanced scale due to his Blitzkrieg form. He is able to greatly empower his body and nervous system so that his reflexes and speed rise almost in tenfold; moreover, Ace has some spells, which increase his muscle properties and greatly amplify his physical power. In battle, Ace strikes his enemies with lightning from distances, increase his speed and strength, as well as utilizing his scale-based electric defense in offense too, for example, with a simple, seems-to-be accident touch with the target’s body. It was also once said that Ace is able to cast the Lightning Body spell too, but he rarely uses it, relying more on his already known spells. All in all, the method of bio-electricity Lightning Magic, which is best reserved for master of said magic as they have the understanding to fully performing and using this method to its maximum potential, and the ability to transform his body into the lightning bolt, Ace is truly the master of Lightning Magic, the dangerous and wise one, who can reach many feats with his Magic. ***'Thunderbolt' (万雷, Banrai lit. Heavy Thunder): Ace quickly casts a lightning bolt, which is directed at the target of his choices. Even though this is a simple spell, it's powerful enough to end up its encounter with the target with a massive explosion or leave them with severe burnings and paralysis. For utilizing this spell, Ace may either use or his hands and body, or his trademark weapon, Drachen Blitz, which makes this spell rather very useful and easy to use. ***'Flash Blade' (剣の稲妻, Tsurugi no Inazuma lit. Sword’s Lightning Flash): as commented by Ace, this is the second stage of previous spell. Ace concentrates his Magic Power through the Drachen Blitz, after what he draws the very lightning from the sky on his targets. However, the lightning doesn’t immediately strike the target; after it is summoned, it stores in Ace’s sword, and only then he releases an enormous lightning blast, able to fill the sky with light and overwhelm the enemy with ease. With the storing the lightning in the sword, Ace is actually able to distribute the actual voltage of his lightning and its power; thus, making it possible to strike enemies with a small amount of electricity without killing or harming them severely. ***'Lightning Cutting Flash Blade' (雷裂閃光剣, Raizetsu Senkōken lit. Thunder-Rending Flash Sword): Lightning Cutting Flash Blade is one of the most powerful spells in Ace’s arsenal. Baed on the Flash Blade spell, it seems that it is the greatly augmented and upgraded version of the previous spell. This spell needs some preparations for its cast; concentrating his power around himself, Ace raises his sword, with its blade looking into the sky. Within the enormous concentration of Mage, even the sky begins to crumble and casting the thunder clouds around the Ace’s surroundings, even sending some lightning onto the ground around him. After all is done, he calls the spell’s name, and an enormous energy pillar of concentrated lightning in the form of Ace's blade is released from above to impale anything below it. Having enough power to completely evaporate anything within its radius, excepting Ace, it seems, that only those, who have extreme durability and resistance against the lightning element are able to survive this attack. Even though, Ace has immense amount of Magic Power, he utilizes this spell as one of his trump cards. ***'Great Thunder Lightning Guard' (大雷鳴電守護, Dairaimei Denshugo): Great Thunder Lightning Guard is a spell, created by Ace basing on the passive ability of Thundalamanders to protect themselves with their electrified scales and take even more boosts from this attribute. Ace’s body is covered in scales of electric lizards, which allows him to passively attack his enemies or any idiot who wants to harm Ace, with the electricity created from his skin. Ace increases the properties of his skin and scales with this spell, as after its activation, he absorb any incoming damage and is able to return it almost immediately or store it and enhance himself, making it both an offensive and defensive power on a large scale. Not stopping on that, Ace developed this spell on such level, that he may utilize it in two ways. The first method, also known as Level One (第一段階, Daichi Dankai), when Ace simply absorbs damage and return it in a form of lightning damage to the one, who attacks him; the electric currents, which resides in Thundalamanders’ scales, within this method also stimulate Ace’s nervous system and his muscle tissues, which grants him not a simply enhanced strength, but superhuman one, which surpasses even the one, which Thundalamanders possess on their own. There is a simple drawback of increased consuming of Magic Power from Ace’s reservoirs; however it is not an actual problem for him. The second way, Level Two (第二段階, Daini Dankai) is even stronger version of Level One, but now has severe drawbacks. After concentrating the electric currents in his scales and skin, Ace empowers them with his own Magic Power, thus increasing the current, which allows him to reach his full potential in sheer physical mean. With the increased electric currents, they now have influence not only on skin, but on all Ace’s body; all limiters, which lay on his muscles are removed, so his physical power rises enormously. This allows him to inflict such huge damage, that, for instance, with only one punch he would be able to destroy large buildings and send large-sized lightning pillars and waves to his targets. Because there are limiters on human muscles, that suppress the fatigue and contraction ratio so that human would have adequate level of strength and won’t have any injuries or overloads, Ace forcefully remove them. That means, that after the spell’s effects end, Ace will feel great exhaustion on his muscles and will need to relax and not engage in combat for a while, as his nervous system is overloaded too, and he may not be able to even lift his body parts. It seems that this spell can be considered as one of the most powerful in Ace’s arsenal, and the one, which harnesses the overwhelming defense in a way of offense too. In general, Ace rarely uses this spell in the second method, as its drawbacks may be quite dangerous in several situations for Ace; moreover, he once told, that he overloaded himself on such note, that his nervous system didn’t work properly and because of it, he lost the normal feelings of his senses (touch and taste, to be more concrete) and cannot properly move his limbs, as when he wanted to raise his hand, he moved his left knee; in other words, he overloaded his nerves so strongly that they simply were disrupted and couldn’t properly work. Ace uses the second methods when it is necessary or when he is driven by his own rage. ***'Breath Thunder' ( , Buresu Sandā lit. Breath of Lightning): a simple spell, which is based on the Roar Spell of infamous Dragon Slayers. Ace concentrates his Magic Power in his lungs, after what he breathes lightning from his mouth in a form of rather lightning pillar or wave of lightning, which may cover wide area before Ace. Breath Thunder harnesses the high voltage and may leave Ace’s targets paralyzed after encounter. ***'Two-Fold Electric Snakes' (二重電蛇, Nijū Dend''a): Ace changes the form of casted lightning and creates two snakes out of electricity. After that, he may control them, sending to the enemy and strike them with a paralyzing attacks. Moreover, as this spell takes the form of snakes, it is quite versatile, has high speed an evasive nature, which allows striking the enemy from different angles. Electrical snakes may also bind the chosen target and either bite them or even splash with the sheer force. Of course, when snakes bind their target, they can electrocute them to their death, if Ace wants it. It is also quite helpful in destroying different magical defenses, like Defenser. ***'Lightning Piercing Lance''' (霆衝槍, Teishōsō): Ace is able to concentrate his Magic Power around his sword, and then fly at his opponents at high speed with an oversized lance created with the changed in form lightning. Even though the Mage utilizes the sword as his medium, the actual form Ace creates is a based on the mix of spear and lance. With this, he is able to create a large stream of electricity, which takes the form of weapon, also acquiring its properties too like cutting and piercing ability and with it, Ace will easily pierce and strike down his enemies, if he desires for it, harnessing the paralyzing attribute and high voltage too. Another trait of this spell is that it is not always necessary to fly at the enemies; rather than that, Ace can simply focus his Magic Power, create lightning lance and send it to his enemies on high speed, thus not propelling himself and having the upper hand in means of range. *'Beast Soul: Boreas Fox' ( , Bīsuto Sōru: Boreasu Fokkusu lit. Soul of Beast King: Freezing Ice Nine-Tailed Wild Fox): the second Beast Soul, which Ace has. After its activation, Ace takes on the appearance of white-furred fox with nine tails of middle length. His hair becomes white in color and longer, than it was before the transformation, while his ears now become completely fox-like, being elongated and slightly changing their location. On his palms Ace has another pair of eyes, totally black in color; within them, Ace is able to enhance his overall ice powers and even utilize the true attributes of his Beast Soul. Ace now is able to utilize both Water Magic and Ice Magic, the latter is primary one; with the eyes on his palms, Ace can use another ice-based ability called Stagnation, which allows him to "freeze" the molecules and even Ethernano around him on a specific range. This ability is activated, when Ace sends a specific type of waves from his palms. Other than mentioned attributes, Kita Kitsune allows Ace to interact with the Ice Gem that is held under the protection of Iron Heart Guild. **'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) **'Ice Magic' (氷系各種魔法, Kōri Kei Kakushu Mahō) **'Stagnation' (停滞の心的力, Teitai no Shinteki Ryoku lit. Mental Power of Stagnation) *'Beast Soul: Banshee Scream' ( , Bīsuto Sōru: Banshī Sukurīmu lit. Soul of Beast King: Howling God-and-Demon Crying Thundering Roar) **'Sound Magic' (音系各種魔法, Oto Kei Kakushu Mahō) *'Beast Soul: Viento Púrpuro Profundo' ( , Bīsuto Sōru: Vu~iento Purupuro Purofundo lit. Soul of Beast King: Black Earth-Severing Wind God's Storming Iron Fist): Viento Purpuro Profundo, or shortly V.P.P., is the fourth Beast Soul in Ace’s arsenal. In this form, he takes on the appearance of a human-bird hybrid. His body faces different physical changes, and the primary one is the bird’s feathers all over his body. The bird feathers, being dark purple in color, cover different parts of Ace’s body, as well as the ends of his hair. His hair also grows longer, moreover, this form grants Ace with a third eye on his forehead and the left half of his body becomes darker in color. Tengu Fujin allows Ace to fly and use Wind Magic. However the true power of Tengu Fujin lies in how Ace is able to use Wind Magic. Ace’s right side of the body has the attributes of Tengu i.e. divine and blessed winds, while his left half colored in dark and has the attributes of Fujin, the power of somewhat demonic and cursed winds. When combined together, he is able to effortlessly control tornadoes, wind flows and eventually defeat his enemies with the power of bipolar wind. **'Wind Magic' (風系各種魔法, Kaze Kei Kakushi Mahō) **'Black Storm Regalia Magic' *'Beast Soul: Wild King' ( , Bīsuto Sōru: Wairudo Kingu lit. Soul of Beast King: Wild Monsters King) *'Beast Soul: Murcielago' *'Beast Soul: Zauberbiest' Status Quotes Creation and Concepts Trivia Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Guild Master Category:Take Over User Category:Swordsman